Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-3$ and the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-2$ plus the product of $2$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-6x - 3) = \color{orange}{2(-6x-3)}$ What is $-2$ plus $\color{orange}{2(-6x-3)}$ $2(-6x-3)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-6x-3)-2$.